Camera modules are known to include a refocus function of re-adjusting a focus to an arbitrary position as one of devices for implementing high performance. For example, the camera modules including the refocus function are known to include a sub-lens array disposed between an image sensor and a main lens system that introduces light from a subject to an image sensor.
The camera module is required to accurately secure a distance from an image sensor at the time of installation of the sub-lens array in order to obtain accurate depth information of a subject. When the positioning accuracy of the sub-lens array is low, it is difficult to obtain a high-quality image by image processing. It is desirable that the camera module implements the refocus function by a simple configuration.